


Ezreal/Ekko/Kayn

by FredericaAih



Series: Requests [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: ..sometimes it's true, Ezreal believes that his ideas are always good, M/M, They're sleepy and they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: Ezreal said, "Maybe we could sleep together."They're just a bit of idiot, love each other, and argue a lot
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends), Ezreal/Ekko/Shieda Kayn, Ezreal/Shieda Kayn
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143206
Kudos: 7





	Ezreal/Ekko/Kayn

"It used to seem like a good idea! "  
"Yeah, any idea seems good to you, even going into the Sewers if there's something valuable there"  
"Or waking up the guard in Ionia. Was that a good idea too? "  
"Oh my God, can you just shut up?»

Sharing a bed with the three of us was more difficult than it seemed at the time it was suggested.  
— Ez, take your fucking foot off, — Kayn grumbles angrily and sleepily, trying to turn around between the two bodies, his hands and feet crawling under his back, then his elbows in his ribs, then someone's shoulder was trying to hit his head, then his hair was under someone. Nothing can be seen in the dark, not a damn thing.  
— It's not my leg, — Ezreal grumbles from the other side, even though he's just been on the other side, — And anyway, —The flick of a light switch and the faint light from the bedside lamp illuminates the room. It's enough to see that Ekko has almost fallen off the bed, his shoulders and head hanging down, his hand on the floor, and his leg is somewhere under the small of Kayn's back — you just have to do it like this — Ezreal pulls him back by the other hand that Ekko was trying to reach him with. Ekko, pulling his leg out from under Kayn and getting comfortable, snorts, — Sometimes smart thoughts catch up with you, but more often than not you're faster, — and laughs out loud when Ez tries to slap him on the back of the head, almost falling out of bed himself. Kayn, irritated by the fuss, and with a muffled grunt at his left hand wrapped in an old blanket (Ezreal's ingenious solution to the thorn problem), shifts to the side. He gives up as much space as he can on the narrow bed in Ezreal's room: — You are worth each other, — but the remark is as indignant as it is gentle. For some reason, he couldn't get seriously annoyed.  
— Just like you, — Ekko shoves Ez to Kayn's side and turns out the lamp, making another attempt to get comfortable in the dark. Ezreal exhales with a chuckle, but this time its Kayn who interrupts the fuss, pulling the researcher down with a sharp movement, practically laying him on top of himself so that there's enough space. His hair was tossed to the other side and finally left out of the way. Finally, there was silence. They were like a tangled ball, lying together, using Ezreal as a pillow and hugging him with four arms  
— You're heavy, — Ezreal makes a fake (even too much) wheeze, smiling. But no one even bothered to move, and Ekko seemed to put even more weight on him. However, the weight was pleasant, and Ezreal himself prevents them from moving by placing his hands on their backs. He gently touches Kayn's forehead, and then Ekko's, with his lips. They respond by pressing their lips where they could reach — to the jaw on one side, and the cheek on the other. They listen to each other's breathing, slowly falling into sleep, only Kayn sometimes opened his eyes, hearing an unfamiliar noise in the street. But then he calmed down, seeing that no one else was reacting. Unusually calm.

"That was a good idea. "  
"What? "  
"I'm not going to say it again. "  
"Did you admit that my idea was good? Aww, Kayn, I knew that ... "  
"Oh, God, just shut up and go to sleep. I will never say that again... "  
"Can you both shut up?»  
Ezreal laughs softly.


End file.
